A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines having breathing ports and cooling fins. More particularly, the invention relates to a simplified breathing device for internal combustion engines which device also assists in engine cooling.
B. Description of the Art
It is known to provide breathers for air-cooled engines. These typically fall into two classifications: external canister type and internal types that are integral to the crankcase. The external canister is attached to the crankcase and induction system via hoses. This utilizes multiple assembly joints requiring assembly time and a potential for oil leakage. The canister is placed on the outside of the engine and takes up much desired space. Further, the path from the crankcase through the canister is not readily accessible.
Concerning the internal type of breather, it is both cast into the crankcase and machined into the casting. This adds cost for both the casting tool and the casting piece price, as the casting is more complex. Also, there are additional costs to machine the casting.
It is also known in conjunction with air-cooled, vee configuration engines to supply baffles which are placed inside the vee to direct cooling air against the cooling fins. These are typically stamped from sheet metal or injection molded and are separate and distinct from the breather system.
Thus, an improved engine breather device is desired.